Play Me With Music
by JRutherford
Summary: A series of mini-fics involving various characters, and random songs. Ipod shuffle challenge. Do enjoy.


_Rules:_1) Pick a fandom or pairing

2) Set your iPod to shuffle

3) Listen to ten songs, and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song.

I wanted to try too c:

All of the pairings selected by COMPLETE RANDOM, so expect some crack. Tee hee.

Enjoy, my dears.

…

**Pair: Prussia and Austria**

**Song: Black Sheep – Metric**

Austria and Prussia glanced at each other, the aristocrat at his piano, the albino sitting on the couch, opposite ends from each other. Friend of a friend, Hungary, more or less. They didn't like to admit it, but they rather enjoyed each other's company. Prussia was lonely, and Austria had too much time on his hands.

Gilbert rested his chin on the palm of his hand. I hate you, he thought, though he knew he was completely bending the truth. It just seemed so natural. A glint appeared in the albino's piercing red eyes.

The aristocrat played a sharp, loud note on his piano, startling Gilbert. Still, they said nothing. They didn't have to; they knew the message.

Sending love through a wire, a thin, but strong piano string.

**Pair: Canada and England**

**Song: Drain You – Nirvana**

England ran his fingers through the other man's long blonde hair. He tugged at the unruly curl. "I'm lucky to have met you," he said.

Canada stood straight faced, staring at Arthur. Arthur had always preferred America, that is, until he and Mattie began to "bond". "Pass it back to me," Canada said, holding out his hand to the Brit. He obliged and handed over the needle, which Canada stuck in his arm. England watched.

"This is your fault, you know," Canada said.

"How so?"

"You taught me everything I know about this poison apple."

Arthur laughed. "Mattie, I only listen to your thoughts about me."

"I like you."

Me too.

**Pair: Germany and Russia (oh god.)**

**Song: Faint – Linkin Park (how does this work?)**

Germany coughed. He stared down the back of Russia, hoping that someway, somehow, his stares would shoot him down. Ivan had beaten him up pretty bad, and he was in a shock. He took it by surprise; he didn't think he would lose either. It couldn't be real, it was just too wrong for him to feel.

He continued to stare, shouting in his mind, 'Turn! Turn you bastard! Look at what you've done to me!' His thoughts went unnoticed by Ivan, who kept facing his back toward him.

"I won't be ignored!" Ludwig screamed as he collapsed.

**Pair: Russia and America (c:)**

**Song: Party in Your Bedroom – Cash Cash (xD)**

America smiled at Russia. Though Russia was always smiling, he could be quite serious, or at times, evil. Everyone feared him, even Alfred at times, he had to admit, but there must be another side of him. He could be such a mystery. The others knew about him, but not Alfred. And he wanted to learn more.

He walked up to Ivan and smiled. "Ivan, you should hang out with me."

"Eh? But dear Alfred…I hate you."

"I doubt that." Alfred smiled.

He took Ivan by the hand and led him back home. Ivan sighed, He had no choice, Alfred was persistent. He let out a smile, a true smile and Alfred smiled back at him. He was letting loose, and he liked it. He knew it just had to be a front to protect himself or something, but he was going to break through. No matter what.

**Pair: Spain and Romano (What a perfect pairing)**

**Song: Raisans – Dinosaur Jr.**

"Ah, Italy~! You're such a cute boy, aren't you?" Antonio said as he pinched Feli's cheeks. He smiled widely, sucking in al the cuteness he possibly could. Romano stood in the background, watching that bastard Spain.

Lovi went back to the house, knowing full well that Spain would come, he had to. Romano usually hung around the house, knowing that eventually it was where Antonio had to be. He hoped for god's sake that Spain would notice him, and praise him like he does Feli. He wants to be patted, not ignored, hugged not pushed away. Loved. Not neglected.

But there was an emotional force standing in the way. Everything was in his way. He would just wait to where eventually, he'd have to be.

**Pair: England and Japan (meh)**

**Song: Losing a Whole Year – Third Eye Blind**

England looked out his window, thinking. Thinking of those brown, dark eyes with their cold stare. The soft white skin that was mostly hidden. That dark black hair he loved running his hands through. Memories of who they would lie together in bed, for the whole day, even. Their hands entwined together.

Hands.

Arthur sighed. His hands were always gloved, so soft to the touch, afraid to do anything without those damned gloved on his marvelous hands. Marvelous they were. When he finally decided to take them off for the touch of sin. The sin of soft British skin.

But not anymore. The Englishman knew it was over the second that strange smile appeared.

**Pair: Italy and Austria (o_o)**

**Song: Situations – Escape the Fate (this should be interesting)**

The Italian boy licked his lips as he climbed on Austria. He reached in between them and played with the growing bulge in the aristocrats ants. To say Austria was shocked was a terrible, terrible understatement. This was so out of character for this Italia lad, and yet…yet it was so sensual.

"Italy…"

"Shh." Italy lightly gave Austria a kiss. "I'll be gone soon, just let me have my fun."

Austria scowled. He didn't like this Italy. He liked to be in control, but he had to admit that this new Feli was very exciting. He just couldn't wait to see what happened next. He gripped Italy's hips and both smirked, knowing what was coming next.

**Pair: Greece and Japan (:o)**

**Song: Love Story (cover) – Dave Days (O_O)**

Greece walked around through the party, not really knowing what he was doing there in the first place. He sighed. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but by the looks of this party, he wasn't able to. He walked around in his uncomfortable tux, looking at the people when suddenly, a small figure caught his eye.

He was small, and very light. Cold dark stare, yet a sense of shyness in them. He was in a white suit, which contrasted against his jet black hair. He stood on the balcony, looking at the moon, thinking of nothing Greece could ever guess.

Greece walked over to him and introduced himself. The other introduced himself as Japan. He was very meek about his introduction, a feature that Greece found very cute. He smiled and took his hand,

That was the night they met. Greece now stood outside Japan's house, throwing pebbles at the window, desperately hoping Japan would come outside. His prayers were answered when Japan walked out into the garden. They smiled at each other as they danced in the moonlight, music was heard by no one but them.

Suddenly a flash of light shone on them It was China, who angrily grabbed Japan and sat him on the steps as he proceeded to shoo Greece away from his property. Japan silently stood on the steps, wanted to cry out, but his modesty would not let him. Japan and Greece locked as Greece was shoved away.

Greece thought of his Juliet, his Japan. It had been a very long time since he's seen him. A very long time since he felt his touch. A very long time since China had shoved him out of his life. He stood up and decided he had enough.

Japan sat on a bench thinking of Greece. And to his shock, he walked his way. He jumped from his seat, crying on the inside, wondering if this was even real. Greece knelt down and pulled out a ring.

"Marry me," he said, "I spoke with China. We have received his blessings."

**Pair: France and Switzerland (-.-)**

**Song: Just the Girl – The Click Five (I would have preferred this song for Austria and Switzerland, or France and England….)**

France smiled by a Vash, who gave him a harsh stare in return. France sighed. Switzerland could be so cruel, with his silent stares, pointing his guns out at him, scolding anyone he could, if he had the opportunity. But yet…France loved it. He was a mystery, he was too much, but he couldn't help but come back for more.

"Goody day, Vash!" France called out.

The Swiss responded with a scrunch up of his nose and continued walking.

Francis sighed yet again The more he ignored him, the more he ignored him. It was the thrill of not being able to have him. E was so cruel. Especially to France, but those tender moments the Swiss could have. France didn't want anyone else know. He couldn't help himself. He would keep coming back for more. He's just the boy he's looking for.

…

Oh my, that was fun. I used al fourteen characters that I adore, though, not all the pairings I wanted..

I hope you enjoyed, I just might do this again :D


End file.
